A photovoltaic (PV) panel, often referred to as a solar panel or PV module, is a packaged interconnected assembly of solar cells also known as PV cells. The PV module is typically used as a component of a larger PV system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Because a single PV module can only produce a limited amount of power, most installations contain several PV modules to form a PV array. The PV array is often mounted on a building rooftop or the ground with each of the PV modules in a fixed position facing generally south.
There are many mounting systems for securing PV modules to rooftops that adequately withstand wind loads. However, these prior mounting systems are not environmentally friendly, are relatively expensive to produce, time consuming to install, custom fabricated to each type or brand of PV module, and/or can damage the rooftop by penetrating a roof membrane. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved mounting systems for PV modules in rooftop applications, and improved support assemblies for supporting PV modules on rooftops.